


Vulcan-Friendly

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Chekov is not as subtle as he thinks he is.





	Vulcan-Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "gothique" and originally posted to LiveJournal

“Good morning, Mr. Spock,” said Chekov, falling into step beside him as they left the mess hall.

“Mr. Chekov.”

“Sulu and I were just discussing our favorite foods, especially from when we were younger, and whether we had the supplies to make them here on the _Enterprise_. Of course, they would not be as good as we remember, without the real ingredients from back home – although the _Enterprise’s_ food synthesizers are very well maintained, of course.”

“Mr. Scott is quite efficient,” the first officer agreed. “Was that the point to this line of discussion?”

“Did you have a favorite food as a child, sir? Maybe a dessert?”

Spock stopped short in the corridor. “Mr. Chekov, I really must ask you to stop.”

“Sir?” the younger man blinked.

“I am well aware that it is one week and three days before the anniversary of my birth. I have been, in past years, willing to allow my human colleagues to celebrate on my behalf, but I grow intolerant of inept cloak-and-dagger attempts at eliciting personal information.”

“We’re sorry, Mr. Spock,” said Chekov. “You so rarely talk about yourself, and we wanted to plan a party you’d enjoy.”

“Vulcans do not enjoy parties,” he said, dryly. Then, more warmly, Spock added, “However, I am partial to vanilla cake with buttercream icing, as well as strawberry ice cream. And there is a collection of traditional human and Vulcan instrumental music available from the ship’s computer.”

Chekov grinned. “Thank you, sir!”

“Please let Mr. Sulu and Miss Uhura know that any further inquiries should be addressed to me directly.”

“I will, sir,” the ensign promised. “And, sir? I hope you understand why we want to do this, for you.”

Spock nodded, solemnly. “I do.”

Chekov grinned again and went off to plan a Vulcan-friendly party.

THE END


End file.
